It is common practice to mount pay telephones on posts attached to or embedded in a concrete surface adjacent shopping malls, convenience stores or other high traffic areas. These telephone posts have proved more economical and less subject to vandalism than conventional individual telephone booths previously employed in public access areas. After installation, it is frequently found that the volume of phone business at a particular location dictates the need for additional pay phones. Even if space is available for the additional phone posts, the cost of installing same far exceeds the cost involved in adding additional phone(s) to an existing post. There is thus a definite need in the art for structure that permits the installation of multiple additional pay phone units to an existing single phone post.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adapter unit releasably attached to a single existing telephone post that permits the installation of one, two or three additional pay phones thereon.
Another object of the present invention is an adapter unit for use with an existing telephone post to support one or more additional pay phones.
An additional object of the present invention is an adapter unit for use with an existing telephone post to support one or more additional pay phones at diverse heights to permit use by handicapped individuals and curbside drive-up access.